Shit, Rosie's Back
by Just-a-little-girl-who-writes
Summary: A girl comes back to visit the Newsies, she may cause a bit of trouble. The boys really don't want her here, but it doesn't seem like she's leaving anytime soon. JackXSarah SpotXoc(?)
1. Chapter 1

Shit, Rosie's back.

*DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NEWSIES, KAY? *

The Newsies stand around the city, joking and, talking playing around with each other. Jack was leaning on the platform which had that statue on it, talking to Sarah and David. Mush, Kid Blink, and Race seemed to be arguing about something silly. Boots and Crutchy were telling Les some crazy things the Newsies had done in the past.

David decided that he would walk over to listen to the story, leaving the couple alone. "Jack, Papa misses seeing you around." Sarah said, playing with Jack's hand "He's wondering about the paper, and has a few questions for you."She continued as Jack nodded, smiling lightly at his girlfriend. "So you'll come for dinner?" She asked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," He kissed her softly, holding her by her waist.

They pulled away after a few seconds, both smiling widely.

Then Jack felt himself go into a little deep thought. "Sarah, when are you gonna tell your Pap and Ma bout us?" Jack asked, holding her hand still. "It's like, the boys all know. But ah, we can't be acting all cutesy round your parents if they don't know we're together, right?" he tried his best to have it make sense. "You mean, we should just tell them we're together now?" Sarah asked, his words making little sense in her mind. Jack nodded "Yeah, tell 'em we are in love and all that."

"Okay, we'll tell them tonight then" Sarah smiled, leaning up to kiss him quickly. But it looked like Jack didn't want a quick kiss and pulled her in for another. Not letting her pull away this time, he put his hands on her waist, pulling her close enough that their bodies were touching.

Their kiss was ruined when Sarah was rudely shoved in the side, almost falling over, but Jack put out his arm and grabbed her so she didn't. "Watch it!" Jack yelled, looking at the figure who had shoved his girl.

The figure turned, and Jack's face dropped. "Rosie?" His voice sounding confused and a little upset. "Miss me Jacky Boy?" Her red lips spreading into a smile. The Newsies were all quiet now, all were staring at the three who stood by the statue.

"EY ROSE, GET OUTTA HERE!" a voice called out. "Why should I? I'm just visiting my dear old Jack Kelly and his Newsies, is that such a crime?" She questioned, daring to face the person who yelled at her.. "Ey Rosie, uh what are you doin here? Didn't ya leave New York two years ago or somthin?" Jack asked, looking at the blonde with green eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"Yes, I left around that time. But I'm back now, and I don't plan on leaving this time." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"Rosie, why ya here? Like, the real reason?" Mush asked, putting his arm on Kid Blink's shoulder. "Told you already! Visiting my favorite Newsies, seeing my favorite boy Jack, doing little business. Nothing but that Mush!" "You sure bout that Rose? You were always up ta something when you lived round here." Snipeshooter stood, raising a brow. "Never been more sure in my life." Rose nodded, crossing her heart.

Agh, who is Rosie anyway? LEAVE YOUR PREDICTIONS IN THE COMMENTS?

*_Will be updated- only if you like the story* _


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews! REPLYS TO THE LOVELY REVIEWERS :

Panda Bear I like the way you think, aha. Maybe your suspicion is right..? ;)

Wapomeo Huntress I like your user name, you don't happen to be in the Percy Jackson fandom, do you? Anyway, I dunno..I don't think Rosie's a sister- But nice try 3 Thank you.

xoxoCutter I think I PMed you, right? Aha, thanks for the review doll 3

* * *

After finally believing (or at least letting it slide for a while) Rose had come for the reasons she said, the boys had her stay in the Lodging House. Though she couldn't stay with the boys, she had slept in the attic where there was one extra bed that nobody could bring down from there. They weren't aloud to, it was for special guests, and special guests only.

It was around six at night and Jack was walking with the Jacobs children to their apartment. Les was walking in front of the older ones, swinging his wooden sword as of they were getting attacked by an invisible monster. "Les, come here." David pulled his brother back as the Delancys' crossed the street. Jack bit his lip, not saying anything unless they did. Sarah squeezed his hand, assuring him that they were okay, and hopefully the brothers wouldn't bother them.

"Hey there Jack, I heard Rosie is back in town. That true?" Morris asked, looking over the bunch. "What's it to you?" Jack asked, stepping in front of Sarah, and pushing Les back a little with his hand. "Well, she was your g-" Oscar was cut off by Jack's hand getting clamped over his mouth. "Get outta here. I don't need you idiots to ruin my night." Oscar was pushed back into his brother. "Come on, Morris. Jack 'll have to tell his girl eventually." Oscar smirked, walking off with Morris.

"Tell me what?" Sarah asked, putting her hand on Jack's shoulder as they began walking again. "That uh..I'll tell ya later, not now." Jack said, sighing to himself . Sarah didn't feel convinced, but nodded and grabbed Les' hand.

"And then! Oh you should've seen 'em Pap, Jack and Me were kicked out of his office! Told us we couldn't speak to him unless we had an appointment or something"

Les rambled, explaining the story what happened a few weeks ago. "Is that true,Les?" Mayer asked with a chuckle. "Sure is! Kicked us out, then we went out, trying to get all us to every part of New York, getting every Newsie to join our strike. Me and Davey, we went to Brooklyn. Met Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn-"There's a king of Brooklyn?" "King of The Brooklyn Newsies, you could say" David cut in, answering for Jack.

"Just don't tell him that, he thinks he's the king of all Brooklyn, not just the Newsies." Jack laughed lightly. "Does that make you the king of New York City than, Jack?" Mayer asked with a smile. "Um nah, just the 'Hatten Newsies. If I was the king of the whole city? Let's just say..It wouldn't be the most organized place" He shrugged, putting an arm around Sarah's shoulders, momentarily forgetting they haven't spoken about their relationship yet, he smiled at her. Raising an eyebrow, Mayer cleared his throat. The two broke their gaze quickly, their heads snapping back to face the rest of the table.

"Um..Papa, I've been meaning to speak to you and mama about this; that Jack and I have began dating." Sarah spoke, her voice getting a bit quiet towards the end of her sentence. Mayer's expression was unreadable at the moment.

"This is true, Jack?" He asked the dirty blonde haired boy sitting across from him. "Course it is. If it wasn't, I bet Davey would 'ave my head." Jack grinned. That brought a smile to Mayer's face. It was quite obvious that he liked Jack's humor, which was kind of a bonus. "Don't break my daughter, Jack. Your a good kid and all, but dare you break her heart?"Mayer looked into Jack's eyes. The boy showed no sign of fear towards the man. If he did, he was good at hiding his emotions. But he nodded, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

Walking back to the lodging house, Jack smiled lightly to himself. The smile melted off his face once he came inside, hearing all the yelling coming from upstairs.

* * *

Wanna leave a review for me? Pleeaassse, I'll give you virtual hugs :)


	3. Selling

Hellooo beautifuls~ How are you guys? Hope you're well :) Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming okay? Haha, here are my responses-

Panda Bear (Guest) Yess, another new chapter! I know, silly Jack should tell everyone (except the Newsies, who do actually know already) what is going on. Aha, I really love your assumptions, very cute. Think I am going to add an OC in, just for you all.

Wapomeo Huntress Omg, me tooo! And the Adventure Time fandom as well, and the 1D Fandom. I could tell you more, but there is a whole long list to go through, and I need to get on with the story, aha! AND AHH! Are you serious?! I'm making you like her character? Thank you sooo much!

* * *

Biting his lower lip, Jack entered the lodging house. Sighing lightly, he climbed the staircase, cringing when he heard the shouting get louder as he got closer. It stopped once he came into the room, all the Newsie's staring at their leader. "Hi Cowboy." Race said, looking up at Jack. "What's all the shouting 'bout?" Jack stepped in, looking at the bunch looking up at him. "Well?" He raised an eyebrow, walking into the room more, towards his bunk.  
"Just a little disagreement, don't worry bout it cowboy" Blink answered, the others nodding and saying "Yeah" or "Justa disagreement"

Shrugging it off as he walked to his bunk. About an hour later the boys had all gone to sleep, including Jack.

* * *

"EXTRA EXTRA, WOMEN PROTEST FOR EQUAL RIGHTS, EXTRA!" Jack shouted, Mush right beside him as the walked the crowded street. "I'll take one," A man grabbed Jack's shoulder, handing a penny to the boy as Jack handed him the paper. "Thank you sir," Jack nodded, walking away from the man and towards an emptier street. "I'll take two, for the king of Brooklyn." Jack heard a familiar voice behind him. "That'll be two cents, Spot" Jack grinned, turning to face the fifteen year old boy. "Nah, I don't need it no more. Can't go around spending like that." Spot shook his head, shaking hands with Jack.

"Spot! We got to move! Let's go!" A brunette girl ran past, dragging Spot with her down the street.

* * *

Ugh that was so short I don't even know. Please review for mee?

*I DON'T OWN NEWSIES*


	4. Distractions and Allyson Taylor

I don't own Newsies :D

Also I'm sorry the last chapter was so short! Maybe this will make up for it..?

"Hey hey, wait up!" Jack called, running after Spot and the brown haired girl. "What's the guys name, we got a distraction?" Jack asked, grabbing the girl's arm. "George!" She answered, tugging her arm out of Jack's grip and following Spot as he ran around the corner and up the stairs to the Lodging House. "Ey Mush! Les! Distract te guy; Names George" Jack ordered, catching up to Spot.

"Heya Uncle George!" Mush shouted, throwing his arm around the plump man's shoulders. "I don't know you! Get off me you child!" George yelled, shoving Mush to the side a little. "What?! You don't 'member me? I'm your nephew, Mush!" Mush exclaimed. Truthfully,Mush had never met the man in his life. "I don't have any nephews! Are you insane!?" George yelled, causing a little scene. "Yes Uncle, don't you remember your dearest nephews'?" Les played along, tugging on the mans jacket. "OFF ME! I need to get my daughter back!" George pushed both boys off him and proceeded to chase Spot and the brown haired girl. But the Newsies were faster and got in front of the man quickly "Wait up there Uncle! You mean Daisy's missing?!" Mush acted surprised, "Missing?!" Les echoed. "My daughter is not named Daisy, you rats!" George exclaimed. "You Just messed with the wrong newsies." Mush muttered, putting his fists up, as if ready for a fight.

"Okay what's goin on here?" Jack asked, once they were upstairs. The girl had sat herself down on one of the bunks, Skittery's bunk actually. "Well, first off," The girl stood, pushing her bangs out of her eyes "Let me introduce myself. I'm Alyson Taylor, if you please, call me Ally." She curtsied and gave a small smile to Jack. "Jack Kelly, pleased ta meet ya." Jack nodded, removing his hat. "Now explain why yous are runnin in here, what are ya running from?" He asked, sitting on the bunk across from the one she was sitting on.

Spot rolled his eyes, as if he has heard this story before, now he's tired of it. But Ally explained anyway. "Almost a month ago I had run away from my home. A few weeks before my mother had passed away, now my father was trying to find me a husband. He wants me to marry." she took a breathe, looking down at her hands.

Jack looked over her. She was a young girl, around fifteen, like Spot. She was maybe an inch shorter then the said boy. Her brown wavy hair was about two inches past her shoulders, but was tied back in a braid with a bow, her bangs almost covered her eyes. Her eyes were a mix of green and brown, bright and full of life. But her clothing was different. She was not middle-class.

"This might take a while.." Spot muttered, taking his hat off. "You might wanna get comfortable, Jack"


	5. Rosie meets Ally

Yay, new chapter!

Panda Bear holy crap, are you serious?! I kind of just created her in my head, like woah. Mm, I might be planning to hook her up with him ;) OH, ROSIE. I wonder what happened to her as well...hehe

xoxoCutter I'm so sorry the chapters are short .-. I'm not very good at making very long chapters. And yes, UPDATES :D

Wapomeo Huntress same :)

* * *

"And now, here we are. Next place we have to go is my Uncles' house, and I'm planning to live there for a while." Ally finally finished. She had been talking for quite a while now, and Jack struggled to keep up with her words. She talked fast and her voice was quiet, so he had to lean in to hear her speak, much to Spot's disliking. It appeared the boy had become protective of her already, in the short while they had known each other, it was cute.

"Jack! Whose visiting?" A familiar female voice had yelled out, stepping into the room. "Spot Conlon, what a surprise!" Rose exclaimed, walking closer and hugging the boy. Jack had found the scene a little funny, because not only did Allyson make a face once Rosie had thrown her arms around Spot, but Spot looked surprised and confused. He also didn't hug the blonde girl back, which made it even better.

"Well, who is this, Spotty?" Rose asked, standing in front of Allyson. "Allyson Taylor. She's a friend of mine." Spot answered, crossing his arms. "She's got quite the price on her, doesn't she? She's got that wealthy girl aura about her." Rosie looked at her. It was true, Allyson did come from a rich family, but she didn't like showing off her money and waving it around, spending it and buying ridiculous things that made people look at her differently, like some people.

"What are you doing 'round here, anyway? Shouldn't a girl like ya be in school?" Rose questioned. Allyson pushed the hair out of her eyes, swallowing as she looked up at Rose. "Actually, no. I stopped going to school around a year ago, my father and mother had wanted me to come home and learn to clean and cook. Basically, be a house wife." She explained, glancing at Spot and Jack as she spoke. "What are you doing with Spot, though?" Rose asked another question. "Rose, lay off 'lright? She's a friend of Spot and that's that." Jack stepped in, running a hand through his hair.

Glancing at his watch quickly, the small smile on Spot's face disappeared. "What time did ya say ya had to get to your uncles' place by?"He asked Ally. "Around five o'clock." "It's a quarter ta five. We should get going." Spot shrugged, while she nodded. "I'll meet ya out front, kay? Scream if anything." He ordered, as Rose had taken up the chance to have a chat with Ally alone.

"You kiss 'er yet?" Jack asked, a smug look on his face as he stood and leaned against the bunk he was sitting on previously. Spot's eyes had widened, looking at Jack like he was insane. But judging by the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks..Spot couldn't deny it and say he didn't feel that way for the girl. "No. Why would you think I'd kiss 'er?" Spot recomposed himself so he still had that tough guy image. "By the looks of it, you like her, Spot." Jack felt like it was obvious.

Spot opened his mouth to say something, but a scream coming from outside didn't let him. Both boys exchanged a quick look before rushing down the stairs and going outside.

* * *

WOAH WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! What do you think is going on, lovely reviewers?

What do you think of Spot & Ally? I'm coming up with a one shot about them, I'll be sure to post it.

*DISCLAIMER*


	6. Chapter 6

"Get..off!" Allyson struggled against the grip of one of the Delanceys' . Whoever it was,had her pinned up against a brick wall, holding he by her wrists. Rosie was still in front of the Lodging House, and didn't do a thing when she was..erm..Taken by the brothers.

"Ooh look, little girlie thinks she's tough. How adorable." Morris made a kissy face as she kicked his shin..that didn't do much damage. He simply gave her a smug look, Oscar grinning from behind him. These two really did make her uncomfortable, no man should handle a women that way..That was what her mother told her.

The worst the boys could do was kill her, but she doubted they would. She always tried to convince herself she wasn't afraid of death, but she wasn't doing such a good job of it. Just as Morris moved in on her, leaning in. Her eyes widened in fear, this would be a horrible first kiss, wouldn't it? Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the worst.

But just as his lips almost touched her, he wasn't there anymore. He was crouching down, holding the back of her neck. She opened her eyes, and there was Spot, turning the corner, sling shot in hand. And Jack? Well, lets just say he was 'fixing' Oscar.

"Spot!" She exclaimed, running towards the Brooklyn boy, and throwing her arms around him. "Thank you.." She muttered.

* * *

"Can't believe you!" Jack shouted, Rosie just shrugged. "That is no way to talk to a lady, Cowboy." She tutted, crossing her arms. "Yeah well, ya just let a _guest _get taken by those dirt bags, ignored her screaming, and waited ti'll we got ta help her." Jack ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

On the steps, Spot was trying to get Ally to explain what happened. She wasn't explaining it too well, she wasn't good with words all the time. "Come on, doll. Just tell me. Ain't gonna cause no harm." Spot sighed, taking off his hat. She grabbed the hat from his hands, biting her lip. "Well, you saw. They tried to kiss me, okay?" she said. "They hurt ya?" He questioned. ".. wrists." She answered, showing him her wrists, which were a red against her tan skin. "I'll kill 'em." Spot muttered, taking his hat from her and sitting beside her.

"Jack?" A female's voice was quiet as she walked up. "'Ey Sarah..Ya might want ta wait a while ta talk to 'em. He's a little fired up." Spot explained to her as she frowned lightly. "What's he upset about?"

* * *

OH MY GOD THAT WAS SHORT. TOOO SHORT. BUT I WAS RUSHING AND DIDN'T WANT YOU TO WAIT ANY LONGER.

*I don't own Newsies, sadly.*


	7. Answers

Woah. An update : )

Jack groaned and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. He was frustrated, upset, and a little disappointed. He thought 'Maybe Rose changed.'. Well, yeah. He was wrong. Rose was still the same girl from two years ago, with her attitude and straight forward-ness. What did he even see in her, anyway!? It couldn't have been her actions. It had to be her pretty face.

She sauntered up to him once when he was selling papes, put on that pretty smile of hers, and gosh. He was head over heels. Turns out she was a opening act for Medda, that's why she looked a bit familiar to him when they first met. She wasn't rich, god no, but she could pass for a wealthy person with her high class like attitude and clothing she spent all her money on.

All of Jack's small amount of money too.

She cheated on him ridiculous amounts of time.

The Newsies had found that out and they all hated her instantly. 'Cause Jack's their hero, leader, 'older brother', and nobody could stand to see him hurt.

They let her know that, of course they did, they weren't the kind of people who would let the girl figure it out on her own. But she didn't believe that they could hate her because their dearest Cowboy was still in love with her, so no she couldn't believe them.

Then Racetrack, bless his soul, had the nerve to go up to her. Told her (Spoke just like a boy from Brooklyn, who couldn't hide his feelings) to get the hell out of their city and to leave cowboy, Jack, alone.

And she gave him a look, a look that dared him to go on. "Ya hurt cowboy, ya hurt all us." Race explained, biting his lip a little. "If I'm hurting Jack so much, why ain't he here telling me this and youse are?" She crossed her legs, sitting on a chair which was perched on the stage where Medda should sit. "Cause he don't know it yet, Rose. But we do. And once he does find out, he's gonna be a wreck, ya know that. 'Be drinking and a mess." Race held his ground. "So?" She seemed annoyed with him now, rolled her eyes. "So?! Rose, your killin' him now, he'll be dead by the time he finds out. That's why we need ya to come clean, then leave. 'Cause we ain't letting this 'appen to Jack."

"I don't really care, seriously. He got himself into this mess, now he got to get himself out. I can't help it if I'm perfect and every guy I meet falls in love at the sight of me." Rose sighed, getting tired of this already. "He got himself into t-You. _Bitch." _Race swore, though you should never curse at a women, it felt necessary.

"I've been called worse. Not get outta here, show is starting in a few minutes." She shooed him away with a wave of her hands.

Race bumped into Medda on his way out, she questioned why he was there before a show started. Slowly, he explained what was going on. The look on her face clearly read disgust. One of her opening acts? One of her show girls? Yes. Ma'am she's really hurtin Jack.

The simple "I'll have to talk to her." Medda gave him, was his cue to get out.

So, this is a bit longer. I hope you like it, and maybe this is what you were asking for..? Answers.

*Don't own Newsies*


	8. A little advice from Katie

Hi? Are you guys here?

You aren't going to kill me right?

Okay. Good. Just checking. I'm **_SO_**sorry I haven't updated in like, a month. I've been really really busy with school. I need to focus on it a bit more because I'm sorta..kinda..failing science class.

But hey look! I'm not leaving you guys! I'm still going to update, a lot more now- I promise! I didn't mean to put this off like that, really I didn't.

Anyway, I love you guys and please please keep reviewing this story- These comments make me happy -Insert smiley face here-

* * *

"Jack?" A quiet voice asked, walking into the room. Jack didn't answer, he laid on his back on his bunk, his mind running a million miles per minute. "Jack." The voice was a little more stern now. The girl found her way to Jack, sighing lightly once she found him. "Hi Sarah.." He mumbled, reaching for her hand as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you alright?" She asked, looking down at him. "I..I guess so. I mean, I ain't dying or nothing just..Uh" He couldn't find the word. "Just, confused?" She tried, biting her lip. "Yeah, confused I guess." He agreed, she nodded "About what?" "Everything," He answered "Me, you, the boys, Rose, the whole city..I don't know anymore."

Nobody has even seen Jack this upset, except the Newsies, of course.

Sarah wants to speak, tell him what she thinks he should do. Ask him what he wants to do. But she doesn't.

She decides that he needs to figure this out on his own. So she sits there next to him in silence. After a few minutes, he speaks again. "I think..I think I wanna go to Santa Fe." He said.

She looked at him, a little upset and a bit confused. "…What?" Is the only thing that came out of her mouth. "Yeah..Just for a lil while. Like a week, ya guys won't miss me that much and I think I just needa break from all this." Jack sat up, explaining this to her. She couldn't do anything but nod. "I've still got money saved, I can pay for it. Oh Sarah, It'll be amazing I swear. I'll tells you all about it when I get back, promise!" He continued, getting real excited now.

She stays for a few seconds before excusing herself, simply telling him she had to get home soon. She walks down the stairs, smiles at Kloppman then leaves.

She makes her way towards her family's apartment, not giving anyone a look. She sighs once she reaches her block, picking up her speed once she sees Les talking to a girl around her age, maybe a bit older. It takes her a few moments to realize her brother was talking to a girl who moved into the apartment below them a few months ago, her name was Katie. She was nineteen, and the boys liked to look at her, sweet talk to her. She simply shakes her head, decline their date offers, help with homework, whatever they asked or said. Once Sarah had asked her on their way home "Why don't you? They're nice boys."

Katie smiled a little sadly, and explained that she had a boyfriend back at home. And she was going to stay loyal to him, because she loved him. Sarah wondered how a girl so young knew how she loved a boy already, and asked.

"It's like you feel safe with him, and you enjoy every single thing about him, no matter how annoying he could be, and you don't ever want to leave him. He treats you wonderfully and doesn't push you into anything. Compliments you when you're at your worst. Gives you butterflies in your stomach on your first date.." The girl went on.

Sarah wondered if she loved Jack then.

She debated about it for a while with herself. But then realized she did love him. She just never said so.

"That is a wonderful story Les, I'd love to hear more of it soon." Katie smiled at the young boy, ruffling his hair a bit. "Oh well I could finish it now, if you like!" Les exclaimed, not noticing Sarah was there now. "I think that's for another time, kid. Your sister is here." Katie nodded at Sarah once she reached them. "Aw, but Kate!" Les whined, Sarah put a hand on her brothers shoulder. "Les, we have to get to dinner now. Why don't you go upstairs and wash up?" She suggested as Katie handed the boy his wooden sword to him. Les nodded, smiling at both girls before running up into the building.

"How's it going, Sarah?" Katie asked, standing up to hug the girl. "A-alright. I guess." Sarah sighed, her voice sounding more upset now. "What's the matter?" Kate noticed her tone, frowning lightly. "It's just..Jack wants to visit Santa Fe to escape all of this, this drama, and I'm not sure what's going on. He's under a lot of stress and I'm a bit worried." Sarah admitted.

"What kind of drama? Is it between you both or-"No, no. Atleast, I don't think so. Everything is going just fine, really. It's this girl ,Rosie. She came up out of nowhere the other day, and ever since, he's been like this." Sarah cut her off. Katie was quiet for a moment, and Sarah could see the gears in her head moving.

"Maybe she's part of his past. She brings back some bad memories." Katie suggested, something behind Sarah had caught her eye. The figure pushing his way through the crowd, the figure she knew way to well.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, she asked a lot of questions. But that was only because she looked up to the older girl so much, she could tell Katie had learned so many things throughout her lifetime.

"You see, some Newsies had difficult lives, experienced painful things. They could've been lied to or are the liars. They could have been abused by their parents, or lost their parents due to the others abuse." Katie explains, her eyes not leaving the figure behind them. "How do you know?"

"My brother was a newsie. And George is too." Katie answered, stepping away from Sarah momentarily. "Whose George?" Sarah turned to see where Katie was looking. "This is George, my boyfriend from back home." Katie answered before kissing the boy who came up to them.

Sarah smiled quickly then decided to leave the couple alone, after all, it had been months since they last saw each other.

"Hey! Whose that guy?!" Les asked angrily from his seat at the window once Sarah had walked in. "Katie's friend. Now come on Les, mother is making dinner now." She sighed, grabbing her brother by the hand, and tugging him into the kitchen.

* * *

_Oh my gosh guess what guys?!_

_I'm going to Brooklyn next week! I'm going to look for Spot while I'm there, along with some other Newsies, of course! Aha, wish me luck._

**_THIS IS A DISCLAIMER YO._**


	9. Santa Fe?

_hey beautifuls, so sorry for the wait again. School is really stabbing me in the back, mygreases aren't really as good anymore..I haven't been writing much because of that. I think I've become a little emotionally unstable. It's not really good :/_

_ Wapomeo Huntress, please keep reviewing! I so love you right now. Maybe you'll like Sarah even more after reading this chapter..? Haha x_

_(does anyone know where Panda Bear went? I've missed her reviews)_

**Sarah was sure she was going to die. She couldn't be able to handle this, knowing Jack, he doesn't always keep good track of time. A week could mean a month in his mind! And if Jack left for a month, what would she do with herself? She'd die out of boredom. He kept her life interesting, he always had something to say, something for the two of them to do, bring her on a adventure, take her out, and she'd miss it. She couldn't imagine life without him right now, it would just be so strange. And the Newsies! What would they do without him? Race would be their leader for the remaining, right? But the Italian couldn't handle all the boys, for all they know he'd be callingThe King of Brooklyn down every hour. **

She couldn't let him leave, at least not alone. She'd be worried about him too! Thinking of him all alone, no family to be with him. It made her sad. But she had to remember that Jack wasn't a little kid anymore, he could fend for himself. And he couldn't be bossed around, he was a free maybe he'd be okay.

"Sarah, stop your pacing. The floor boards creaking must annoy Katie's family." Esther ordered, looking up at her eldest child. "Sorry mother.." Sarah mumbled, crossing her arms and deciding she needed some air. She climbed out onto the fire escape, leaning on the railing. It made her think of the time she made Jack breakfast once she found him outside on the fire escape.

The 'boo!' coming from the stairs the led down to the concrete scared her. "Jack! Oh my gosh," Sarah squeaked, clutching her chest. "Hah, sorry." Jack smiled at her, climbing up and leaning backwards on the railing beside her. "it's fine..so um, are you going to go to Santa Fe?" She asked, biting her lower lip. "I..yeah. Just for a lil bit. Not long, I promise. But ah, I got a question for youse." He looked at her, his eyes analyzing her face. Those eyes that held so much, secrets, stories, pain. She found herself getting lost in them, she didn't hear Jack's question.

"Wait, what?" She asked, sorry. "I asked if ya, ya know..wanted ta go with me?" Jack repeated the question, looking at her with a hopeful expression.

•I don't own Newsies•


	10. Chapter 10

Squeee! I'm in a great mood right now, oh my gosh- Easter Chocolate made me hyper.

I loveeddd your reviews guys, oh my gosh yay.

Wapomeo Huntress; I'M NOT SORRY 3

Panda Bear: Awh, it's cool! I so know what you mean, ugh. Sometimes my parents don't even like me looking out the window during dinner! Like, hellooo I'm trying to think of how to write the chapter of my next fanfic!

**_IMPORTANT QUESTION TIME!_**

**_Do any of you fabulous humans have a tumblr? I NEED TO FOLLOW MORE PEOPLE! _**_(I always follow back! Leave a message telling me who you are, like tell me what your ff user is, I'll sooo follow you instantly! { .com } )_

* * *

Sarah opened her mouth, ready to speak. But a voice from below interrupted "SAY YES! SARAH, SAY YES!" The voice yelled. Sarah looked over the edge and saw Katie yelling, waving her arms while her boyfriend stood not too far away, laughing a little.

Jack smiled, giving them a small wave. He had only met Katie once or twice, she had stopped him on his way up to the Jacob's apartment. She asked who he was, where he was from, and why he was there. He learned she was a very talkative girl, and she had a lot to tell. The boy? He was sure he didn't know.

Sarah stifled a laugh, then turned to her boyfriend. "Um..Sure. I'll go. But, when?" She nodded, biting her lip. Ignoring the shouts of "YES! WHOO!" Coming from Katie below, Jack grinned. "Friday. I'll meet ya here, and we'll go to the train yard. I got it all planned out, an' I promise, ya won't regret this." He said. Sarah took a breath..what was she getting herself into? What did he mean, he has it all planned?

Jack's plans don't always go accordingly. Everyone who knew Jack, including himself, knew that. God, even Les knew! Yet the boy looked up to the older one.

One of the Newsies-Finn, who didn't live in the lodge, tried to sell some papes below to Katie and George, who were trying their hardest to not buy. Jack saw that and laughed lightly, and Sarah smiled. "Not going to work, Finn! George is a Newsie too, you know!" She yelled. Finn looked at the two people not too far off from him; "Seriously!?" He exclaimed, George nodded "Uh, yeah. I sell in Long Island, didn't participate in the strike though.." He answered, while Katie looped her arm through his. "Ya didn't!? Why not?" Jack began to climb down the fire escape quickly, landing on his feet once he reached the ground.

"Well um, personal stuff. Not everyone can afford to not pay for papes, you know. Some people just can't." George answered, backing up a little. Jack looked ready to say something, but Sarah interrupted. "Jack. Let's go to see Medda tonight, yeah?" She said, catching up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I-yeah. Let's go. How 'bout now, I needs ta talk to 'er anyways." Jack nodded, slipping his hand into hers, and leading them down the street, leaving Finn and the couple behind.

"Jack, what's on your mind? Something's bothering you.." Sarah asked, looking over at him as they were surrounded by strangers walking down the street beside them. "Nothin'. Just, stuff. Tells ya later." He said quickly. A little too quickly.

What in the world was going on with this boy?

* * *

_Sooo. We saw a bit more of George & Katie. Finn is actually a real Newsie! Finn Reardon. Though, I don't think he was in the movie.._

_*DISCLAIMER*_


	11. Chapter 11

DUN DUN DUN

A NEW CHAPTER?! WHAT? EXCITED? YES. ME TOO.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Day: Sunday. Time: 8:03 AM.

Place; News Boy Lodging House

Racetrack was woken up by Kloppman, yelling for them to sell their papes again. The old man walked past Race's bunk once he was up, and walked over to Jack's bunk. The young boy might have heard the man wrong, but he thought he muttered something about Cowboy being gone. But that had to be a mistake, Jack couldn't have gone.

The boys got dressed and such, and surprisingly, Race was wrong. Jack wasn't there. He looked up and down the lodge, sent some boys to look at Newspaper Row, Jack's usual selling spots. He was nowhere to be found. "Okay fellas, I-I gotta go to Davey's house, maybe he's there, ya know?" Race told the Newsies, looking over them once more. A few nodded and most ignored him.

As he ran down the street, yelling for Jack, Cowboy, Francis, anything the boy could answer to. But nothing..

Race did bump into someone though, David. He bumped into David. "Have you seen Sarah?!" David rushed out, grabbing Race's arms to steady himself. Race shrugged himself out of David's grip and shook his head "I-no. Have ya seen Cowboy? He's not 'ere either." Race asked, sighing loudly.

He and the Walking Mouth made their way to the lodge again, This time, Race took the stairs that led up to the attic. "Rose, ya in there?" He knocked on the door, opening it when he heard her answer.

"What do ya want, kid?" Rosie asked, rolling her eyes. "Ya seen Jack? He and Sarah 're missin'." Racetrack explained, crossing his arms. "Sarah? Who's that? I neva heard of 'er." Rose raised her eyebrows, glancing at David for a second then back at Racetrack.

"Sarah's my sister. Jack's girlfriend too. You pushed her the other day, remember?" David stepped in, biting his lower lip. "Oh yeah..That girlie Jacky boy was suckin' on." Rose remembered "Ain't seen 'em lately though. You check Medda's?" she asked. David nodded "Yeah..they aren't there."

"We should get Brooklyn. Spot'll know what ta do." Race decided, looking at David, who was currently looking around the bunks. "Mush, Blink,both ya, go ta Brooklyn. Find Spot an' bring 'em here." Race ordered, sending the two on their way.

_\

"So ya made me, cross my beautiful bridge, just so ya could tell me that Jacky Boy and his girl are missin'?" Spot looked at Race with a ridiculous expression. "Obviously, that's why ya're here, ain't it." Blink said, crossing his arms. "Why couldn't ya fellas just tell me when we were in Brooklyn?!" Spot exclaimed, staring at Mush and Blink. "'Cause!" Race sighed. "Cause? Cause ain't a good answer." Spot rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Look, I ain't a good leader, I got that. Without Jack, who's gonna keep these fellas in line? I can't, ya know that Spot. That's why I need ya." Race explained, his voice getting low. A smirk had slowly formed on Spot's face. The kid liked knowing he was important, needed, and everyone knew it.

"Alright..I got ya. Now, think for a sec. Jack 'n Sarah are datin' , they're in love an' all that. Put ya heads together boys, they're both missin' at the same time. Don't that sound a lil fishy?" Spot spoke slowly, like he was explaining this to a small child.

"They're together!" David exclaimed, jumping out of his seat on a bunk. "Atta boy, Walkin' Mouth. Surprised ya took so long. " Spot nodded, then turned around. "I'll be at the house two doors down from Medda's, if ya need me. Knock on the window on the second floor wit some'in, throw a pebble, or shout my name." he said, then exited.

"Well, the question now is, where the hell are theys?" Rosie asked, stepping down from the stairs that led to the attic and into the bunk room.

•••Disclaimer!••••

^^^Review?^^^


	12. Author's note- Please read :)

Hello lovelies! Well. I'm sorry to say, this isn't a chapter.

I'm sorry for what I'm about to say too.

This story is going on hiatus for a while. I'm not sure how long this hiatus is going to be either.

I just don't have any inspiration for writing this story at the moment. And I feel bad about it.

But don't think I'm not writing anymore! I am, definitely.

Check out some of my other stories, kay?

_xx Alyssa. _


End file.
